yellow and black
by russianihon
Summary: ketika kalian mati aku berjanji untuk menaburkan mawar kuning dan hitam pada tubuh kalian. warning : OOC japan


Warning : not for child under 15 years

**Let's we start a nightmare**

Amerika serikat sungguh menyenangkan bukan Negara adidaya nan megah pengecualian untuk ruang meeting kantor united nations.

England mulai mengeluarkan kitab kitab setannya, france menggoda hungary yang akhirnya mendapatkan piano dari Austria, America sibuk merekomendasikan rencananya, Russia dan nesia sibuk mempeributkan pesawa sukhoi yang baru jatuh dan keributan lain.

Germany baru saja ingin menenangkan semuanya terdengar suara 'jleb jleb' dari depan pintu yang menampilkan sesosok orang yang memakai topeng oni berwarna merah, berbaju hitam dan katana yang berlumuran darah "huh, mereka terlalu menganggu" sosok itu membuka topeng dan "JAPAN" .

"wah , wah sepertinya kalian targetku berikutnya ya!" semua nation yang ada disitu mempersiapkan senjatanya "rasakan ini" America memukul japan hanya saja meleset dan mengenai Russia yang tentu saja langsung mengejar America yang bersembunyi di balik germany ketika pipa methal yang digunakan Russia untuk mengenai America hampir mengenainya japan menahannya "hm, Russia-san kudengar pesawat super jetmu jatuh ya" japan mendorong Russia sampai terjatuh dari jendela menuju kolam renang dibawahnya. Setelah kejadian itu England mulai menembakkan beberapa peluru dari revolvernya ke arah japan yang langsung ditangkis menggunakan katana nya "hm, dasimu berantakan iggy-san aku betulkan, ya!" japan menarik kerah baju England ketika leher England sampai pada jangkauannya ia menarik kencang kencang dasinya "ah uhm" japan tersenyum lebar "itu yang kumau" japan membuang tubuh England kesembarang arah.

Japan mendekati America dan memberikkan sebuah bakpao yang langsung dimakan oleh America setelah 5 menit bakpao itu habis America tertidur japan mengarahkan tembakan tepat pada jantung America.

DORRRRR

"oyasumi America-san" japan tersenyum lebar "japan apa apaan ini?" germany mengisi ak-47 nya sementara japan mulai berlari mendekati germany "apa yang kau mau?" japan kini dihadapan germany katananya tepat mengarah ke perutnya germany mulai menembakan ak-47 "hm, yang ku mau adalah kau tidak mengangguku" katana japan menembus perut germany belum puas dengan itu japan menarik kembali katanannya dan menusuknya lagi "tusuk-cabut-tusuk-cabut-tu . . . ah douitsu-san anda payah aku kan belum puas" germany jatuh berlumuran darah.

Japan mendekati china dan membekapnya "apa yang kau lakukan, riben" china berusaha melepaskan bekapannya "aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang **aman**" japan memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'aman' yang membuat china sedikit takut tapi ia menyerah ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri "nah, kalian jaga diri ya" japan melompat ke sebuah pohon dan membawa tubuh china "eh, ya hongkong-san aku punya kejutan lho anda suka sekali kembang api kan? Aku punya kembang api yang hebat lho" japan menekan sebuah remote dan

KAAAAABBBOOOOOOOMMMMM

Kantor united nation pada saat itu juga hancur lebur

**Keesokan harinya**

Kantor united nations diberitakan hancur tanpa meninggalkan satu pun korban selamat bahkan semua nations ikut tewas pada ledakan itu.

Sementara itu,

China membuka matanya perlahan 'gelap' itulah yang pertama dipikirannya tiba tiba lampu menyala menunjukan sosok japan membawa katana dan mayat teman temannya "ah, chugoku-san lihatlah mereka semua mati orang orang barat dan timur semuanya mati" japan tersenyum lebar china menelan ludahnya memperhatikan sekitarnya 'mayat' hanya itu yang ia lihat "germany, Russia, hongkong, Taiwan . . . mereka semua APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, aru?" china menggigit bibir bawahnya ia tidak ingin menangis tapi tetap saja bulir bulir air itu memaksanya "coba lihat sekelilingmu ini istana kan? Istana megah dan mewah" japan mendekati china yang sibuk menerawang kembali sekelilingnya dan tersadar bahwa tangannya diborgol "nah, sekarang aku mau menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pemakamanmu" japan menancapkan katanananya pada dada china "hhh, si,si,siapa kamu sebenarnya?" japan tersenyum "aku adalah japan, japan yang sebenarnya" china jatuh begitu saja darah mengelilinginya "hmm, kau tahu tidak? Tempat ini adalah tempat ketika aku membunuh presiden polish-san. Yeah, walaupun dianggap kecelakaan aku yang mengawasinya" japan pergi meniggalkannya.

**Keesokan harinya**

Mayat china dan nations yang lain ditemukan dalam keadaan bertaburkan kelopak mawar hitam dan kuning dan ditemukan pula bunga bunga yang masih segar dalam keranjang bertuliskan 'from: aku no hana' dalam sebuah istana megah dan mewah

"oyasuminasai minna-san".

**Owari **


End file.
